


Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

by storyhaus



Series: 5 Days of Christmas songs [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Friendship, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: 3rd in 5 Days of Christmas songs





	Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN

"See, that's what I don't get man, how can he deliver all those presents in one night?"

"Astrophysics." Mac breathed.

Nodding, Jack motioned him to continue as he helped Mac walk.

"The theory is..." Mac rattled it off.

Tripping on a root they went down.

"Aw crap! Sorry bud, let's get up and going okay?" Jack panted.

"Can we stay here a minute?" Mac rasped.

Looking at the once again bleeding wound in Mac's side Jack nodded.

"Astrophysics is mumbo-jumbo Mac. It's magic." Jack said pullling more of his overshirt off.

"Un-uh. Magic is just what people say because they don't know the science." Mac wheezed.

"Sorry bud." Jack apologized and winced as Mac groaned when Jack applied fresh pressure to his wound.

" S'kay." Mac coughed.

"Come on, we need to keep moving. Ex-fil is still five clicks away."

"Or you could leave me here and bring them to me." Mac panted.

"Mac that ain't gonna happen partner. Up and at 'em ." Jack replied hauling him to his feet.

"I know big guy, you'd never leave me behind." Mac groaned leaning heavily on Jack.

"Not as hell on purpose any way." Jack agreed.

Getting to ex-fil finally they boarded the helicopter.

The medics set to work on Mac with Jack close by keeping an eye on him.

Once back at Phoenix and Mac was treated and safely in a hospital bed Jack finally relaxed.

Three hours passed before Mac surfaced and he smiled at Jack.

"Out of the woods literally bud but there is one thing bugging me." Jack frowned.

"What? We got the mission accomplished." Mac asked with a matching frown.

"Now that you've done your usual bang-up job of answering my Santa question...how in the world can Rudolph's nose light up?" Jack chuckled as Mac groaned and closed his eyes.

2018


End file.
